


Lucky, lucky, unlucky

by laceleather



Series: Lucky Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayed Harry Potter, Betrayed Voldemort, Cocaine, Humor, M/M, Theft, They are running away, and bring up someone or something
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 波特運氣再次發作，不過這次受牽連的不光是波特一人。嗯……Harry突然覺得這次對他而言或許是好的？大概？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Lucky Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771135
Kudos: 6





	Lucky, lucky, unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源自《狠心！毒犯為躲警，竟把2歲童丟路中》這篇新聞。

兩條身影快速穿梭在狹窄陰暗的巷弄內，失去慣用魔杖的他們只能利用手中唯數不多的魔法藥劑與輔助品躲過追緝，比起斜角巷，潛身在夜行巷錯綜複雜的巷弄內更能有助於脫逃。然而千算萬算，Tom也未曾算出計劃中突然的變數！

一聲響亮的噴嚏之後伴隨著抱怨，這讓曾經的黑魔王皺起眉頭。

「該死的，天氣怎麼這麼冷！」陰影處，一直跟在男人身後同伴不顧形象的摩搓雙手試圖讓自己的身體暖和起來。

在這種寒冬夜半裡，只裹著一條破舊斗篷自然抵不過夜晚寒冷的氣溫，綠眼的黑髮青年冷得直打哆嗦，每呼出一口氣，Harry都覺得體溫都要隨著白煙消逝於空氣之中。但是想到此，Harry忍不住要思考他身邊的男人是不是沒知覺，平平都是穿著同樣的束裝，那傢伙似乎都不覺得冷，而且在下雪天跑了大半夜居然還能面不紅氣不喘地，果然是──

然而猩紅的眼睛瞪視著他，「聖人Potter，如果你有時間抱怨，還不如有點實際作為，你應該不需要我提醒你我們出現在這裡的原因吧？如果不是你無緣無故撿了這東西回來現在還要替他找食物的話！」

男人忿忿地指著Harry懷抱裡，從剛才就不斷蠕動的布包。掀開布料，在這不斷蠕動的布包裡面其實是有一個小生命的存在。圓潤的臉頰，精緻的五官，捲曲的毛髮還有胖嘟嘟的四肢，如果不是背部的雙翼橫豎怎麼看都是個人類的小嬰孩。

這名酷似人類實際上屬於魔法生物的小嬰兒正張著圓滾滾的綠眼睛盯著他們瞧。

「喂，任誰聽到小嬰兒的哭聲出現在門口都會開門察看的好嘛！」Harry抗議。

「Merlin，那只有你這個沒腦又慈悲心氾濫的Gryffindor獅子會這麼認為。別說是巫師了，就連Muggle也知道半夜嬰兒哭聲出現在家門口是如何弔詭的事情！」

「真是撿了個麻煩回來──」Tom忍不住抱怨，因為某些因素他和Harry Potter鍊在一起的關係暫時不能改變，必須帶著莽撞甚至該說是沒腦的小獅子逃過各方追殺已經夠麻煩的了，現在還加上一個不是人的魔法生物。

尤其這個魔法生物不是一般好解決的東西，而是一種類似於Muggle間傳說的幸運兔腳和詛咒娃娃的綜合體生物，一黑一白的羽翅正是這種魔法生物的指標象徵，凡是撿到幼雛的人，要是沒有好好照料幼雛，便會有災難降臨到飼主身上；反之，好好照顧幼雛直到幼鳥成長茁壯的人便會有不可求的好運降臨。Muggle間的天使與惡魔也是由此種魔法生物的傳說衍伸而來的。

結果就是這樣，因為跟Potter連結在一起的他，必須連帶地負起照顧魔法生物的責任。

「嘿，別抱怨了大魔王，別忘了我們現在可是生命共同體！」Harry以一種嘲諷的口吻說，「而且我當初還以為這孩子是你的私生子才撿起來的，看，這五官和眼睛！」

「噢，Merlin，看清楚點他更像你！」Tom反駁，況且他未曾想過子嗣的問題，家庭對他而言只是令他雞皮疙瘩的存在，「這大概是我這生中最不幸的遭遇……」他喃喃自語。

兩人藏匿在陰影之中沿著小巷前進。

「但是我不明白，如果只是要魔蘋果，只要我潛入霍格華茲就可以拿到，在不行斜角巷也有，為什麼還要來到夜行巷找東西？」

「……Potter，我很懷疑當初你自我手下逃脫的時候是不是腦子沒存活下來？」前任黑魔王簡直是用看黏巴蟲的可憐目光看著Harry對他說出這句話。

「你知不知道你現在的眼神很像一個我很討厭的人。」Harry瞇起眼睛。

「哦？我以為你最討厭的人是我。」Tom回答。

「啊哈，如果你這麼想那就錯了，我不討厭你，是──恨你。」Harry聳聳肩，「我最討厭的人是那個混帳的Snape教授，你剛剛看我的表情根本就是他看到我將大釜炸鍋時的模樣。」

「……雖然我也不喜歡他，但我不得不說一句公道話，我真替Severus感到可憐，有你這麼個學生。」鑒於這幾天跟鼎鼎大名的Harry Potter生活在一起的日子，Tom簡直能想像前任死屍徒那名生活毫無情調一板一眼既嚴謹又苛刻的魔藥大師在面對Harry Potter時的情況，「我猜想Severus在魔藥學上未曾給過你一個E。」不，應該是肯定才對。

而事實就像Tom猜想的那樣。

「E？油膩膩的Snape給Gryffindor的分數都是D起跳！就連Mione要從他手上拿到這分數也是少之又少！」Harry幾乎要向黑魔頭抱怨起魔藥學教授的不公，那個有嚴重的學院意見的不良教師！

「啊，我想Severus是很公平的，就連這傢伙該吃怎樣的魔蘋果也不知道的學生怎能期望拿到E呢？那不是你該覬覦的分數。D，Harry Potter那是Snape給你的最大仁慈，婦人之仁Severus，如果是我，Harry Potter你的成績單上將會是個──T。」被譽為繼Albus Dumbledore之後霍格華茲最聰明的學生Tom Riddle露出八顆牙微笑，面對Harry強力譴責的目光他一點兒也不在意，黑魔王是沒有同情心的。

「我們到了，就是這裡。」

漆黑破舊的招牌上字體斑駁地幾不可見，Harry僅能從幾個字母上辨識似乎是某種販賣藥材的商店。

「哦，這就是你要來的地方啊，那麼試問偉大的黑魔王你現在該怎麼進去？」Harry露出笑容，他可是十分期待食死徒們向來視為無所不能的偉大黑魔王要怎麼在不能使用魔法的情況下潛入商店。在此之前Harry可是猜想幾個可能性，譬如就像Muggle一樣拿石頭砸破窗戶？看這棟破舊的商店，應該也不會有甚麼防盜系統。

哈哈，他可是很期待黑魔王翻窗進去的場景！如果把照片賣到預言家日報一定大受歡迎！

「正大光明的走進去。」Tom露出自負的微笑，他展現手上的東西，月光下銀色的鑰匙幾乎要刺傷Harry的雙眼。

「鑰匙！」Harry驚呼，「你怎麼會有？！」

「啊，你沒聽過黑魔王是萬能的嗎？」Tom眨眨眼。

「你可真會說冷笑話。」Harry嗤之以鼻。

「先說好，Gryffindor的小獅子收起你好奇寶寶的心，就算我有鑰匙可以進來不代表一切就安全無慮，黑巫師是狡猾多慮的，沒有魔杖我不能確保這裡的任何的東西沒有被施有保護咒語，聽到了嗎？」不放心地告誡Harry之後Tom隨即進入另一個小房間內，看樣子Tom對於這間店鋪非常地熟悉，說不定他曾在這裡打工過。

「嗯，既然Tom在忙那我們就看自己的吧──」Harry對小嬰兒說，這幾天下來他已經養成對小嬰兒說話的習慣，雖然懷裡的孩子不全然是真的小嬰兒，但是對他說話總比對著說話尖酸刻薄的黑魔王來得好。

幾天相處下來Harry才知道原來世人所知的黑魔王是個非常挑剔有潔癖而且非常難以相處的傢伙！當然你不能指望一個黑魔王能夠跟人相處融洽，但是Harry沒想到黑魔王比德思禮一家還要難以相處，唯一值得慶幸的，黑魔王不會把人鎖在狹小陰暗又充滿蜘蛛網的櫥櫃裡。

Harry又向小嬰兒嘮叨了幾句才開始認真探索起來。黑漆漆的商店內堆滿了雜物，除了櫃台和幾個經常使用的地方之外幾乎蓋著一層厚厚的灰塵，四處打量，天花板和角落甚至還掛著蜘蛛網，雜亂骯髒的程度簡直要讓Harry嘆為觀止，他所見過最亂的Dudley房間也比不上這裡，如果真要比喻這裡大概就像垃圾集中場。

Harry繞到擺放魔藥的位置，端詳櫥櫃裡一罐罐的五顏六色的玻璃瓶。木乃伊的手、胡狼的頭、聖甲蟲的腳、報喪女巫的指甲、八眼蜘蛛的眼睛，看來這家店鋪的商品全是一些令人毛骨悚然的噁心東西。Harry搖搖頭，他認為讓小嬰兒看見這些沒有營養的東西沒有任何好處於是轉移陣地。

突然，Harry眼睛一亮，「胡桃鉗！」他看到放在櫃子上的士兵型玩偶。

「沒想到這裡居然有這麼正常的東西！」Harry興奮的表示，並且將小嬰兒抱起好讓他看看這個美好的Muggle事物，小嬰兒咿咿啊啊揮舞雙手似乎對於士兵玩具很感興趣。看到寶寶這麼開心Harry露出笑容，如果可以他會替小嬰兒講述關於胡桃鉗的故事，但是很可惜Harry只知道一些片段。

「胡桃鉗，我只知道這是關於一個美好的故事，如果你想知道或許我們能問問Tom，既然黑魔王這麼無所不知的話。」Harry笑著說，算計並且找黑魔王麻煩已經快變成他生活中的一部分。

只是Harry萬萬沒想到，才剛說完麻煩立刻就找上門。

或許是太過靠近櫃子，小寶寶揮舞的雙手撞到胡桃鉗，重心不穩的士兵型玩偶就這麼掉到地下，然後事件就如同蝴蝶效應一般，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度發生！

掉到地上的胡桃鉗先是散發刺眼光芒，接著碰的一聲像是炮彈發射炸得四分五裂，緊接著藏在胡桃鉗的魔法就是滿屋子的亂竄，玻璃器皿碎裂聲四起，最後魔法炸破櫥窗跑到街上，在天空中炸出璀璨火花。而Harry只能愣愣地看著滿天的綠色火花發呆。

「Merlin！」Harry目瞪口呆。

而聽到聲響衝出來的Tom氣急敗壞，「不是說不要亂動任何東西？你這個愚笨的Gryffindor！」

Tom二話不說拖著Harry離開商店，轉往附近的小巷。一邊奔跑Tom一邊惋惜著不及取得的東西，幸好首要目標已經到手，不然他絕對會徒手掐死這名笨蛋男孩。

「往哪邊走了！」  
「好像在那裡！那裡有人影快追！」

確認再無追兵Tom才拉著Harry緩緩走出，幸好他對於夜行巷的地形瞭若指掌，自詡正義的一方的白巫師們想要在迷宮一般的黑魔法巷弄找到他們可要花費一些時間。

突然他發現事情有變，「等等，小英雄，你手上的孩子呢？」

「……」Harry愣愣地看著懷裡軟趴趴的布包。

他伸出手掌試圖在布包裡掏出甚麼東西來，理所當然Harry只能摸到空氣甚麼也沒有，寫滿詫異的祖母綠眼睛先是看著布包，後是盯著Tom，頂著一臉我很無辜我甚麼都不知道我一直以為我抱得好好的小嬰兒不哭不鬧我怎麼知道的臉龐。

Tom深深地覺得有種想要抹臉的衝動。

「Harry Potter！」這是一聲從魔法界黑魔王喉嚨深處發出的怒吼。

如果可以Tom會選擇將手上的魔蘋果塞進該死的Harry．聖人． Potter的嘴裏！


End file.
